


Middle School Cheese

by snipershezz



Series: Cheese and Noodles [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Budding Love, Cheese, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Ghoul, Het, PWP, Protective!Fahrenheit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A deathclaw would be easy. Fahrenheit is fucking terrifying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle School Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme.
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: A newly romanced F!SS and Hancock return to Goodneighbor for a few days to check in on the town and make sure everything's okay. Whether they initially try to hide their relationship or not, the town, including Hancock's loyal bodyguard, soon finds out. Cue Fahrenheit and the SS having a conversation about Hancock and their romance. How Fahrenheit reacts to the news is up to you, though I would prefer if her relationship with Hancock is strictly platonic.
> 
> EDIT 30-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

Holding hands felt cheesy to Dell, she hadn't done it with Nate because it felt so - middle school. For some reason when Hancock reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers, it felt anything but cheesy. It felt - _right_.

She rolled her eyes at herself, they'd just gotten into this whole relationship gig and she couldn't help grinning all the time, she should really chastise herself for being so pathetic but she found herself uncaring, she loved the badass ghoul and she was allowed this shining beacon of hope in her life - right?

Once they'd gotten past the whole, awkward flirting, her guilt and his self-loathing this thing between them blossomed and she found herself genuinely happy. They pulled to a halt in front of the doors to Goodneighbor and Hancock leaned in kissing her softly.

Once you got past his snarky sarcastic front, he was the fluffiest, sweetest man and it made her melt.

He pulled back grinning, "Time to cut loose a little babe, we're home." He gave her those bedroom eyes, like smoldering coals on a dying fire.

Her insides lit up like a furnace. "Hell yeah it is."

He looped his hand through hers again and dragged her through the gate.

There were soft touches and smiles as the entered the Old State House.

"I'm takin' you out doll, we're gunna go and have a nice dinner and some drinks at the Three Rail."

She gave him a sultry smirk, "After what we've been through out there lately I think we deserve a night off." His back was turned away from his office door as he pulled her up the last two steps, eyes only for her.

Which was why he didn't see his oldest friend until he ran into her.

"Shit!"

She gave him a neutral look, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Fahrenheit." He backed up, hand still clutching Dell's.

"John. Dell." Dell raised the hand that wasn't entangled with Hancock's in greeting. "Didn't expect you two back yet."

Hancock flashed her a grin, "We were nearby, thought we deserved a night off."

The bodyguard's eyes flicked down to their joined hands before looking back up. "You did now?" Her tone guarded.

"Yeah, cut loose a bit."

She snorted, "Well have fun."

Dell noted the way the woman's eyes lingered on her before she walked down the stairs and out of sight. Confused she frowned, what was that about? The thought was quickly cut short by the feeling of Hancock's mouth on her wrist nibbling lightly. She gasped as his teeth sunk in a little more than was strictly comfortable.

He grinned at her wolfishly. "You should go and see Daisy, we've got a lot of salvage that needs sellin'." He sighed, "I've probably got a stack of fuckin' paperwork on m' desk."

She smiled, "Alright, I'll see you later then?"

He pulled her in close wrapping his hands possessively around her waist. He kissed her soundly. "Sure. We got a hot date."

She stroked his cheek with her fingertips, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Love you John."

"Love you too Dell."

* * *

 

She spread her fingers down the red fabric that clung to her curves. Dell hoped it wasn't too much, Daisy had said she looked nice so she hoped John would like it. She stood outside the Three Rail smoking, thankfully she wasn't waiting long, a curious hand trailed up her arm.

"Wow doll, this for me?" She turned to see him leaning against the wall, the colonial get up was back and his eyes shone mischievously from under the brim of the tricorn. Dell blushed, nodding shyly. He grinned, the dim evening light reflecting off his unusually white teeth. "What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful woman?"

She smirked at him, "Oh stop it." The grin stretched further across his face. "Who'd have thought you'd be such a sweetheart." He shrugged looking down at his boots, the bashful act made her love him even more. "Come on handsome. You're taking me to dinner."

They entered the bar, hand in hand.

Dinner was perfect, she knew Charlie had made sure of it, that cranky Brit had a soft spot for the two of them, especially when he noticed their recent affections towards each other. Dell sipped at her third whisky, feeling the pleasant buzz through her system.

Already so close to her, Hancock only had to lean in a fraction to breathe huskily in her ear. "Dance with me."

She shivered, voice coming out softly, "Yes." He led her out onto the dance floor, Magnolia crooning out the lyrics to Good Neighbor. There was barely any space between them as they swayed together.

Hancock placed his chin on her hair, "You're so perfect." His voice rumbled through her body.

"I'm far from perfect John, but I've got to be doing something right to end up with someone as wonderful as you." He chuckled, carding his fingers through her bleached hair. Dell grabbed the lapels of his jacket and reached up to kiss him, it quickly got passionate and his hands slipped down to grope her ass. When they came up for air, she smiled up at him.

"How about we get out of here sweetheart?" He growled against her lips.

"Yeah that sounds good." He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the throng of people. She waved to Ham as they passed.

"Have a good night, Mayor. Dell." The grinned Hancock gave him was positively devilish and Dell giggled. He pulled her in close to his side as the came out into the cool air, fiddling around in one of his endless pockets he pulled out his cigarette packet and a flip lighter, pulling one out with his teeth he lit it.

"Doll?" He motioned down to the smoke with his eyes, she giggled as he went cross-eyed, fishing it out of his mouth with her fingers.

"Thank you." He repeated the motion then stuffed the packet and lighter into another pocket. They walked along the street in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The moon was out and Dell looked up at the stars, "It's nice not to have to be on complete alert all the time, you know? We can just walk down the street like other normal people." She didn't have to look at him to know he was raising a brow.

"Normal? I think you got the wrong cat to be normal with toots."

She rolled her eyes, "I happen to adore our - what did you call it?"

"Freakshow."

She snorted, "Yes, that. I love our little freakshow."

He pulled her up the steps of the Old State House, flicking his cigarette away with a finger and thumb. "Well then, let's take this inside Miss Freakshow and I can show you all the things I love about you."

She brushed a hand across his shoulders as she passed, "I dunno," she replied cheekily, the whisky loosening her tongue, "Mrs Hancock has a nice ring to it." She didn't think a ghoul could go pale but she was clearly mistaken. His mouth opened and closed a few times, and Dell chuckled deciding to put him out of his misery. "Relax John, I was just kidding. It's way too early in our relationship, for that kind of talk."

He rubbed his neck, "Heh, funny Dell. You know a ghoul can still die from a heart attack don't you?"

She laughed, "Come on handsome, it's getting cold out." She led him inside, closing the door behind her.

Hancock's bedroom was tastefully lit with candles. The bed was donned with black sheets and a red comforter. Dell grinned, it was just so - _him_. She briefly wondered where he managed to find such beautiful sheets, but those thoughts flew from her mind as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Never been much for romance doll," he said between kisses, "but with you -" he came around to face her, "it just feels -"

"Right?" She supplied.

He smirked, "Yeah. Exactly."

She removed his hat, carefully hanging it on the chair near the closed door. The jacket went next, draped over the arm. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his torso, Dell ran her hands up his chest pushing it off his shoulders. Her fingers wandered across his leathery skin, dipping into each curve and crack.

Dell kicked off her heels and knelt down to untie his boots, he watched her with interest as she ran her hands up his legs as he kicked off the boots. She reached his belt unbuckling it, the pants fell to the floor with a small thud, leaving him in black boxers that hung low on his skinny hips. She smirked up at his as she tugged them down, her hands skirting close to his rapidly filling cock as she stood. Dell felt him shiver and she turned around.

"Unzip me?" She said quietly over her shoulder.

He stepped in close, dipping his head down to mouth at her neck. The zip came down slowly, calloused and cracked fingers following the line of her spine. It slipped from her shoulders pooling around her ankles in a pile of red silk. His hands traced patterns down her arms, coming to a rest at her hips. Hancock gripped them gently, pulling her further back to rub against his arousal.

Dell shuddered, dexterous fingers hooked inside her underwear dragging them down slowly, she gasped as she felt his tongue lazily making its way down her back. "John." The word came out like a prayer.

"Yes love?" The tone ensnared her senses, filled with the promise of things to come.

"Make love to me."

He circled her coming to a stop inches from her. "Anything for you doll." Gripping her tiny hand in his, he pulled her over to the bed, laying her down so carefully, as if he was afraid she would shatter. His hands ran up her legs, across new scars and old. He gripped her thick thighs and pulled her heat flush with his cock. Rubbing it gently along her folds, Dell sighed blissfully.

He leaned over her, eyes saying everything he couldn't voice in words. She craned her neck up to kiss him passionately. When they pulled apart for air, she ran her hands over his bald pocked skull, fingers lacing around his neck.

"I love you Delilah." The words were spoken softly against her lips.

"I love you too John."

He kissed her again, pushing his length inside of her. Dell gasped into his mouth, she adored it when they did it like this. The Commonwealth was a vicious place, only really fit for hurried interactions between lovers. To be safe and take it slow was a rare treat and she reveled in it every single time.

She arched up into him, scraping her nails down his back. Hancock groaned, the sound coursing through her body and settling in her core. She felt every inch of him as his motions sped up, that white hot feeling of pleasure collecting and pulsing in a bubble that was destined to pop. A whine tore from Dell's throat.

"That's it sweetheart. You feel me?" She nodded jerkily. "Yeah baby that's all for you."

Her nails dug into the flesh of his ass, that voice, the growl that was all concrete and rust, it drove her wild and he knew it. Her arousal flew to new heights.

Hancock's mouth was right by her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "Come for me love." That tone took a pin to her bubble and she cried out in ecstasy. His thrusts turned short and sharp, a feral growl tore from his throat as he spilled into her.

His elbows gave out and he collapsed off to the side. The room was filled with heavy breathing as he gathered her close, she smiled happily into his chest as his carded absently through her hair.

"Love you." She muttered into his shoulder.

He chuckled, "I love you too."

He sighed heavily and Dell's sleepy nature dissipated instantly.

"Hancock."

"Hmmm?"

"You sighed. What's wrong?"

She felt him shake his head, "Nothin' doll it's stupid."

"Naw it isn't."

He took a deep breath, dread filled her thoughts.

Part of her knew this incredible happiness was too good to be true, what they'd just done, all the loving romance was clouded by negative thoughts, they poisoned her and made her heart constrict painfully.

"What you said before -"

She frowned, "Oh fuck please don't stop?"

Hancock barked out a laugh. "No."

"I love you?"

"I love you too and no, not that. The thing before we came inside -"

Her soul constricted, this was it, he was going to break it off, she _was_ only joking when she said it - well _half_ joking - her and her stupid big mouth -

"I know you said you were only joking but -" She tried to fight back the tears, squeezing her eyes shut so tightly it was painful. "If I asked, what would you say?"

Her brain malfunctioned a little, she ran it over in her head. "What?"

"If I asked you ta - you know - what would you say?"

Relief flooded through Dell so quick it made her dizzy. A grinned formed, "I wouldn't say no." From her position on his chest she swore she heard his heart skip a beat and then return tenfold.

"Really?"

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. The raw emotion she saw there made everything right with the world again. "Really, really."

* * *

 

Morning saw Dell in the little kitchenette off Hancock's office, humming a tune as she prepared coffee. His shirt slipped down her shoulder a little and she absently pulled it back up.

"Dell."

The spoon in her hand went flying and she gripped her chest staring wide eyed at the figure in the room. "Jesus Fahrenheit! You scared me."

The other woman stared hard at her. "So. You and John, huh?"

Dell frowned retrieving the spoon. "Yeah. Me and John."

Fahrenheit continued to give her a cold look. Suddenly all the pieces dropped into place. The harshness, the staring, her nature towards Dell.

Fahrenheit was in love with Hancock.

Dell covered her mouth with a hand. "You - shit! I had no idea. I'm so sorry, if I'd have known -"

An eyebrow was raised. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Hancock."

A harsh laugh came from the older woman's throat. "No. If you're saying I'm jealous of you, then no, I'd more likely be jealous of him."

Dell frowned, "What?" Then it clicked, "Oh. Oh!" She blushed, "You're not -"

Fahrenheit snorted, "Don't worry sweetheart, you ain't my type."

"Then- then what's this about?"

Fahrenheit stepped closer, her whole demeanor even more intimidating than usual. "You hurt him and they won't find your remains."

She swallowed heavily, "Are you threatening me Fahrenheit?"

She smiled cruelly, "I'm not _just_ threatening you. I'm threatening to erase your entire existence. You'll never have existed in this world."

Coming from most people that would've been an empty threat, but where Fahrenheit was concerned this was something to take very seriously.

"I love John and I will do anything in my power to make him happy. He asks for the moon, I find a way to fucking get it."

The other woman searched her eyes, "Good because if you break his heart I'll break your fucking face."

"Consider it severely noted."

Fahrenheit nodded stepping back. "I'll see you later Dell." The tiniest of smiles formed on her lips.

Dell returned the gesture, "Sure."

* * *

 

When a pale Dell carried the two coffees back into the bedroom, Hancock sat up immediately.

"Woah Dell, you ok? It looks like you seen a deathclaw."

She chuckled handing him the coffee, "A deathclaw would be easy. Fahrenheit is fucking terrifying."

His brows furrowed as he sipped the coffee. "Fahrenheit? What'd she want?"

Dell sat on the bed beside him, "Your bestie just gave me the 'shovel talk'.

He snorted, "Really? She threaten you?"

"Uh. Ya. Scariest thing I've ever endured."

He shook his head fondly, "Sorry."

"Nah don't be. I think it's sweet you got someone who would do that for you."

Hancock gave her a look, "You think that you don't?" She gave him a puzzled look. "Geez I had the whole of Sanctuary descend upon me when we first got together."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Preston threatened to give me a good talkin' to - ya know how nice he is. MacCready told me he'd pull my teeth out and shove 'em up my nose."

"Bullshit!"

"No, no I swear. Sturges said he'd use the workbench to drill a hole through my eye, Mama Murphy threatened to put rate poison in my chem stash and that ghoul, you know the weird one who appeared like two months ago?"

"The one with the sailor's hat?"

Hancock pointed a finger, "Yeah him! He threatened to string me up like they do in the raider camps. Come to think of it, I think he might have been a raider before he went ghoul 'n' all.

Dell laughed, "Holy crap, I had no idea."

He inspected his fingernails, "Yeah that was a rough week."

She made a mocking pout face, "Oh bubby did the _big, bad_ people threaten you?"

Hancock rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly, "I'll tell you what I'd rather have to take on all them than Fahrenheit."

Dell shuddered, "Yeah, on second thought, you're lucky."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't call it that. I've been on the receiving end of her wrath before." He pointed to his collarbone. "See this scar?" Dell nodded. "That was the product of my big mouth."

"What happened?"

"I found out she was seeing a real pretty thing - legs for goddamn days. I asked if I could watch and she stabbed me."

Dell laughed, "Holy shit, you actually asked her that?"

"Swear on my little black heart doll."

"You're insane!"

He shrugged, "Yeah I've been called that on occasion. I pity you though."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well I don't intend to take her up on the whole 'end my existence' thing."

Hancock shook his head, looking amused. "Nah not that. You'll have to ask her to be a bridesmaid when we get married."

The colour drained from Dell's face. "What? Why do I have to ask her to do that?"

Hancock struggled to keep a straight face, "Can you imagine Fahrenheit in a dress? Hysterical."

Dell's eye twitched and he lost it. She watched him curl in on himself, holding his stomach with both hands.

"Relax doll I'm only joking." He managed to get out between sniggers.

She rolled her eyes, smirking at him, "Ha ha very funny. Wise ass."

He chuckled, "I love you Dell."

She shook her head fondly and pecked his cheek. "I love you too John."


End file.
